Waiting
by wow-wow-wubzy12345
Summary: Cecilia's life seems to be perfect! That is, until one of Alicia's readings actually become reality... "You will lose someone close to you for a very long time..." Now all Ceci can do is wait...wait for everything to go back to how it used to be...


Summer 13th, De Sainte-Coquille Mansion

"H-has anyone seen Kyle today?" I asked Rosalind, nervously tugging on my apron.

"Nope. Sorry, Ceci." she replied, looking around. "He hasn't come yet?"

"No..." I sighed and slumped my shoulders. He always was here... Never once had he been late... Except today.

My name is Cecilia. I'm a half-elf who works as a maid in the De Sainte-Coquille Manor in a small town called Alvarna. My best friend, the one who was always there when I needed him, that was Kyle.

I desperately needed him now, but... he was nowhere to be found... _That's because I haven't looked for him hard enough! Of course! Who was never wrong when it came to knowing where people are at any time?_

I quietly snuck out of the mansion and made my way to the docks where my fortune-telling friend, Alicia, always was.

"Alicia!" I called as I sprinted across the stone pavement.

"Ceci? Shouldn't you be at work?" she said accusingly.

"Kyle's missing!" I cried, stopping abruptly when I reached her.

"Well, you can count on me! Want a location reading?"

"Yes, please!" I begged, handing her my daily paycheck of 200G.

"Ceci! Do you really think I'm going to make you pay when you're in a mad panic looking for someone? Please, I'm not that heartless!" she laughed, handing my money back. "Anyway..." She cleared her throat. "Hollyhalla! Jami lala! Wahala!" she chanted, then proclaimed, "Kyle is on Blessia Island-Center!"

"B-blessia Island??? But...that's so dangerous.... Why is he there...?" I murmured, then stared at the place where the boat to the island usually was. Sure enough, it was gone. I thanked Alicia, then started to shuffle back to the mansion before they realized I was gone.

"Oh! Ceci! My reading says to post a message for Kyle! He will definitely come!" yelled Alicia once I'd come to the bulletin board that was used to post requests for the other villagers.

I giggled. Alicia's location and weather readings were always right, but her fortunes were...well, I can't say they were never right, because she fiddles with things to _make_ them come true... Like once, she told me to "watch out for steps," and I just laughed. Then, the next time I was about to walk down the stairs, someone (I wonder who) pushed me right down! But still, I like to humor her sometimes.

When I got to the board, I wrote my message, stuck it under Kyle's name, then stood back. My message was the only one. I smiled. He always finished the requests people gave him almost instantly. He was so nice!

I happily snuck back to the manor, but once I got there my spirits dropped once more. He still wasn't back. I couldn't stop worrying... I hoped so much that he was okay...

Finally, at sometime past 6 o' clock pm, Kyle walked through the big ornate doors!

"Kyle! You're back! I was so worried!!!!" I exclaimed, hugging my best friend.

"Hey, Ceci, it's okay! I'm fine! Sorry for worrying you, though. I'll tell you next time I go somewhere dangerous, okay?" he said.

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

I released my hug and backed up. "So did you see my message on the bulletin board?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. So, what did you need to talk about?" he asked, holding out my sticky note.

"Uhhh..." I glanced around. Herman, Max, and Rosalind were all standing right at the stairway surrounding the entrance. "Can you meet me at the Trieste Forest-Entrance? When you have time, I mean." I asked.

"I have time now." he offered.

"Okay! Herman, is it okay if I step out really quick?" I pleaded.

"That's fiiiiiiiine with me, Cecilia. Just don't taaaaaaake too long!'

"I won't!" I promised.

When we arrived in front of the beautiful yet dangerous forest, I turned to face him. I took a deep breath, then said, "Kyle...I...I...Jake has....he's....Jakehasaskedformyhandinmarriage!!!!" I blurted out. "Please help me! I don't know what to do!!!" I cried, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

Kyle stood there in shock for a minute, then angrily burst out, "Marry me instead!!!" My heart seemed to stop. I couldn't think....couldn't move...

"Kyle...do you...really mean that...?" I whispered, still unable to control my thoughts. Me and Kyle...? I....I realized that...I would love that...!

"Of course I do!" he continued, and I could have died right there. "But..." he said, taking my hand. "I'd like to get a chance to propose to you the right way, first."

"Yes...thank you so much, Kyle. I'll be waiting, then. Waiting for the day you propose to me!"

**Author's Note: Muwahahaha! My first Rune Factory 2 Fanfic! I just got the game like....a week ago and I love it! It's really fun! I also was really excited to see the little Cecilia from the first Rune Factory title all grown up! I was like, "OHMIGOD ITS CECI!!!!!" Um yeah, I'm strange, but I really liked Ceci, hence this fanfic, sooo.... enjoy the rest of it! (If I ever finish it... XD I don't usually finish stories once I start them...)**


End file.
